othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Shane's Campaign (2)
Shane's Campaign (2) took place in Netheril. The principle characters were Redgar and Browgane Trace. The game took place starting in Hammer 1499 DR. This campaign concluded in late 1499 DR: * Gryz was killed by a member of Takatalv. * After Redgars gambling addiction wore off, he rejoined Rakku and started a new Uthgardt barbarian force in Rakku Dessert. * Demi joined the Markain Wolfswift in the Cosmos Mountains as an enginneer. * Browgane Trace and Hahn joined the Netheril Pact initiation and started Redgarvim. Campaign Notes Session 1 - Redgar is a desert barbarian fighting for power and for his diety (Uthgar) - Browgane Trace is a warlord that made his way over here with many others (with all the confusion from the collapse of the Northdark passages) - They began with a barbarian tribe called Rakku, their leader (Rakkau) is a warlock. - The barbarian clan (Takatalv) attacked Rakku. Their apparent leader is a powerful warlock (Xia) that knocked out Browgane in one hit. - Takatalv managed to open a portal which allowed Xia to escape. Rakku attacked the barbarian tribe called Telori. Telori surrendered and joined Rakku. While heading south, Rakku encountered Takatalv Rakku managed to fend off the creatures from the portal and Takatalv minions, but lost most of their army. Xia did not show himself. Rakku started to head west to get out of the dangerous desert. Rakku encountered another powerful tribe under an unknown leader. Their leader summoned Earth elementals and nearly destroyed Rakku. Two of the earth elementals and the summoner escaped. Rakku is now resting and is planning to continue heading West in the morning. Session 2 - Rakku traveled south towards Rasilith. - They fought some hobgoblins in a cave, took their treasure and found a huge supply of water. - They continued south and avoided any encounters.... except for a Desert Bear who raped a woman... actually that didn't happen, but it might have, somewhere, at some point. - They reached Rasilith, where they did some shopping, and met Ruakka, Rakkau's brother. - Ruakka said they have dire business to attend to in the city of Orofin. - Rakku went to Orofin, where they entered a dungeon that led up to some kind of warforged/human hybrid testlab. - Ruakka used a spell on Rakkau and Redgar finished him off. - Ruakka laughed for about 5 minutes. - Ruakka offered to give them the rest of his barbarian clan (should any still be alive) - so long that they remain silent and don't tell Ruakka's father about this murder. - Rakku agrees and Ruakka told them to meet in 7 days while he searches for his barbarian clan. Session 3 - Teshj joined forces with Rakku - Browgane Trace told the forces to wait 2 day prior to any raids. - Browgane Trace has an interest in joining the Hunter's Guild. - Browgane Trace visited the Academy with Ruakka and accepted a mission to destroy whatever is in the basement of the academy. - Browgane fetched Redgar from the barbarian camp 2 miles away from the city, and brought him along with him. But first Redgar would kill another barbarian 1v1. - Browgane & Redgar found Hahn near the basement entrance of the academy, and asked to join them. Browgane accepted. - They searched the basement, and finally discovered test tubes (one broken) with weird monster things in them. Redgar destroyed 3 of the test tubes with subjects still within. - The party went into a burrowed room where there was one big ass monster thing that plopped out kids. The party killed it and all his kids. The thing exploded and a bunch of blood was everywhere. - The next day, Browgane and Hahn visited the principle, who was hiding the fact that Professor Holt created that research lab, and he never had the time to prevent any issues as he has disappeared since discovering something at Birth Valley. - Hahn asked them to join him as he goes to Birth Valley, but to leave the barbarian army out of it - as he has friends within Birth Valley. - They accepted. Redgar and Browgane Trace went back to the barbarian camp and now they will start marching for a raid. Session 4 - Rakku charged to Evereska to raid the village. - Upon arrival, each member of the village had been petrified. - Hahn noticed a cave that wasn't there last time he visited. - Hahn, Browgane Trace, and Redgar entered the cave, and found more petrified people (as well as slimes, which they killed off). - One of the petrified people was Professor Holt (Hahn's superior in the Hunter's Guild of the Academy). - At the end of this cave was a steel wall and door that was protected by a magical barrier. - Hahn suggested they need professor holt to continue and made their way to Birth Valley. - Upon arrival, they made saw the whole village had been completely destroyed. - The barbarians of Rakku were angry at this point but Browgane killed on in 1v1 combat and settled down the rest of the tribe. - After closer inspection of the village they noticed a wizard staring at the debris. - The Wizard introduced himself as Rune and said he'd help Hahn get to the village. Session 5 - Hahn, Rune, Browgane Trace, and Redgar left Birth Valley and made their way to Tamon, a small village in between Birth Valley and Everlusk. - They left the Rakku clan behind. - They stayed the night then made their way to the Valleymaze (the cave to get to Everlusk). - They encountered kobolds on the way, but Rune 1-shot them all with one attack. - They made it to Everlusk, where they met Grandfather Dorin. - Dorin told them some useless information then said they can have free access to the back basement where the alshaline is. - Rune had business with Dorin so he left with him, but Gryz came along with the party to help them out. - They entered the basement where they found a bit of treasures and some kobolds - which they killed but not before setting off an alarm. - An alarm went off and they had to fight those flying slime guys again. - They killed the flying slime guys and now need to rest. Session 6 - Browgane Trace and his party continued through the basement and fought a bunch of guys. - Eventually, they found the alshaline (and whatever was next to the alshaline was stolen by someone recently). - Gryz insisted on staying with them until they kill Zio (he wants vengeance). - Hahn wants to stay until they free Professor Holt. - The party is now making their way to Evereska to use the alshaline. Session 7 - Hahn, Gryz, Browgane, and Redgar took the Alshaline to Evereska and cured the villagers of petrification. - They cured Professor Holt, who wanted to eagerly continue exploring the relics and the steel object. - They chased after Professor Holt and fought another big breeding monster guy on the way - They met up with Professor Holt, who was with the Warforged Riika. - Riika explained what the problems were surrounding the recent environmental outbreaks in Icewind Dale, and how there are many research facilities that help control the climate, soul, and ecology - but someone or something is interfering with these facilities. - 'Seed' explained how in order to mass shut down these plants, they need to shut down 'Nervus'. - Because 'Seed' doesn't know where 'Nervus' is, he wants the party to find Demi, a warforged, to help out in locating and shutting down 'Nervus'. - Demi is being held captive by Zio in his fort, near the desert of Mile. - 'Seed', the facility AI explained how he must destroy himself in order to prevent further creation of the Astral Sea monsters. - Riika joined them and left the facility, when the mountain where 'Seed' was blew up. - Gryz said Zio's name, and Zio taunted the party to go after him. Session 8 - The party woke up and decided to visit the Principle at the Academy in Orofin. - The principle told them although it would be nice to do as the 'computer' says and rescue Demi at NERVE, it is probably a dangerous mission as it is located in the Shade Enclave. - The party decides to join the hunters guild - as they already completed their first 'trial' mission. - The party travels to the Hunter's Guild HQ in Rasilith and picks up a quest. - The quest involved them going to Nayla, and helping out a farm owner. - They kill a giant worm that ate all his cacti and then went searching for the wizard who summoned it. - They discover the wizard who summoned it was a perv and a disgrace of a human, so they killed him - but not before terrorizing an innocent family. - They went back to Rasilith and picked up their rewards (5000g and 30 precious gemstones). Session 9 - The Red Tracers met in the morning, where Gryz and Riika expressed their interest in killing Zio. - Browgane Trace considered, looked at some quests in the Hunter's Guild, and decided to accept - but first he would visit Professor Holt to learn of the rewards. - Before they even made it out of Rasilith, Browgane Trace said "Zio"s name and Zio summoned a portal. - They almost made it away from the portal before it vanished, but Browgane decided to attack it and then the portal sucked the team into it. - They were transported into Zio's Fort - which was full of treasures, riddles, logic puzzles, encounters, and many traps. - They eventually killed Zio's protector and fought Zio. - They failed in attacking Zio and he hit Gryz with a curse from a summoned Demon then vanished - but provided a portal to the team before the battle begun to test how courageous they are. - They went through the portal and are now back in Rasilith. Session 10 - Gryz, being afflicted with a high-level curse which was progressing was brought to a few "doctors" around Rasilith. - No one could figure out what was wrong with him until they made it to a small mage tower. - The mage inside offered to help cure the affliction if they purchased the material and ritual book for him. - He performed the ritual successfully, curing Gryz of his curse. - The Red Tracers ventured to the Hunter's guild and checked available jobs. - They didn't accept any, but took note of the bounties that are available (which includes Xia of Takatalv, Thradulf Longfang of the Red Tiger Tribe, and themselves as bounty targets - offered by Ruakka). - They were obviously most concerned about a bounty on their own heads, so they made it to Ruakka's house where some of his Rakku men were guarding him. - The Red Tracers ended up faking their way inside to see Ruakka who was there with another warlock. - Ruakka found out fairly quickly that they were not in fact captured, and attempted to attack. - Before this could happen though, Redgar threw his axe at him, then dove it into his gut - forcing Ruakka to retreat before anyone of his party could even take action. - Despite Ruakka immediate retreat, the rest of the barbarians, along with the warlock remained hostile (and were killed as a result). - The four barbarians outside heard what was going on and made it up to where the battle was taking place, but saw Redgar's battle ability and decided to name him as their leader. - Redgar and Gryz made their way to the Rakku base camp, while Browgane, Demi, Riika, and Hahn made it back to the hunter's guild to accept a mission that deals with the Takatalv. - The next day the Red Tracers met up at the barbarian encampment and decided to move north towards the Takatalv base of operations area. - Throughout this trip, although impressed with Redgar's battle abilities, the barbarians soon came to realize who the true leader of the party was - Browgane Trace. - After some scouting, they managed to find 4 encampments (Elk, Great Worm x2, and Takatalv). None of them seemed like base camps other than one of the Great Worm encampments. - They decided to go after the smallest of them all - the Elk tribe encampment. - They made their way to the Elk encampment, located about a days north of the Shade Enclave. Category:Campaigns